Tentaciones de Media Noche
by marylu Rguez
Summary: Sasuke se levanto sobresaltaso, otra vez habia vuelto a soñar con aquello...- ¿no seria una locura lo que iba a hacer?...- ahi estaba el objeto de su deseo...- observo aquellas delicadas curvasde arriba a abajo, intento tocarla, pero de nuevo vino a su mente la duda...- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿que se supone que haces?, Pregunto sakura con aire de enfado...


**_PRIMERO QUE NADA NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON DEL SEÑOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA, SI NO HABRIA PURO SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, Y TODAS LAS DEMAS PAREJITAS...  
_**

* * *

**Sasuke se levanto sobresaltado, otra vez habia vuelto a soñar con_ aquello_, esa misma fantasiaque tenia ya hace tiempo. se tallo los ojos y retiro su saco de dormir, lo doblo cuidadosamente, intentando no despertar a su amigo imperactivo, que dormia a pierna suelta.**

**Dios unos cuantos pasos y apenas si habia pisado la duela del corredor cuando imprudentemente, tiro un jarron que descansaba sobre una mesa. Rapidamente se acosto en el suelo logrando que la pieza de ceramica no se estrellara contra el piso; se sintio aliviado, seguramente el ruido habia despertado a todo el equipo y adios a todos sus sueños.  
**

**ya un poco recuperado del susto anterior, camino de puntillas por el viejo corredor que crujia a cada paso como si quisiera descrubrir al muchacho. Al fin, y no sin batalla, llago ante la puerta, esa puerta que tantas veces quizo abrir desde que habian llegado a descansar a aquella casa, no habria otra cosa que hubiera deseado mas.  
**

**No habria duda de ello, estaba listo, pero en extremo nervioso, las manos le sudaban copiosamente, la boca seca ç, y los ojos ansiosos por _verla. _Se detuvo un segundo. ¿No seria unalocura lo que iba a hacer? tarde o temprano lo descubririan todo y estarian sumamente enojados con el. Pero nada importaba ya, sacudia varias veces la cabeza para quitarse los remordimientos y abrio la puerta con toda delicadeza.  
**

**_AHI ESTABA EL OBJETO DE SU DESEO. _Observo aquellas delicadas curvas dearriba a abajo, estaba tan cercas y tan lejos a la vez, intento tocarla, pero de nuevo vino a su mente la duda, esa duda que no deja vivir; eso era, _queria vivir_ y nada le impediria hacer lo que habia deseado tanto tiempo. Primero puso un dedo y lentamente recorrio el contorno, la recorrio de arriba a abajo, con la mirada primero y despues con sus manos.  
**

**Le parecio escuchar ruidos, una mirada furtiva para atras; silencio absoluto, nada parecia turbar aquel momento y decidio ya, como estaba, la cargo con suavidad y entonces...  
**

**- ¡ Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Que se supone que haces?- Pregunto sakura con aire de enfado.  
**

**- Yo, este... yo- alcanzo a balbucear el joven.  
**

**- Eres un ser sucio...¿Como te atreves a robarte la pierna de cerdo que Kakashi-sensei compro esta mañana? Sabes que es para la comida de mañana, es el colmo contigo ¡ponla ahora mismo sobre la mesa!.  
**

**Y obedeciendo la llamada de atencion de su compañera de equipo, Sasuke no tuvo otra remedio que dejarla sobre la mesa.  
**

**- Vamos Sakura, yo solo queria un bocadillo nocturno.  
**

**La mirada molesta de la chica le indico que esta excusa no bastaria.  
**

**- Eres un goloso, eso es lo que pasa.**

**En ese justo instante, como si un chispazo de luz llegara a su mente, Sasuke hizo una pregunta.  
**

**-Y tu ¿Que haces aqui?- Pregunto mientras sonreia malicioso.  
**

**- Bueno yo... venia por...- y al darse cuenta que no podia contestar, Sakura no pudo menos que romper en una risita inocente.  
**

**- Eres tan mala como yo ¿verdad?. la interrogo el chico.  
**

**- Muy bien, me atrapaste, ¿Que esperas? abre ese jamon y vamos a comer un emparedado, que tengo hambre- dijo la chica al Uchiha.  
**

**- Esta bien pero yo preparo todo o corremos el riesgo de envenenarnos- comento divertido.  
**

**- Preparalos antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a volar- le contesto la chica pelirosa.  
**

**- _Bueno no es el refrigerio que habia imaginado, pero es mejor porque estoy con ella- _penso para sus adentros el joven, mientras sonreia de buena gana.  
**

**FIN...  
**

* * *

**Y QUE TAL, LES GUSTO? ME MERESCO ALGUN REVIEW?  
**

**ME GUSTARIA INVITARLOS A MI OTRO FIC: A TI ES A QUIEN QUIERO...  
**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO GENTE BONITA, HASTA LA PROXIMA...  
**

**SAYONARA...**


End file.
